The present invention generally relates to a method of detecting a moving object in video produced in a plurality of CCTV cameras.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of detecting a moving object in CCTV storage video, in which a video reconstruction is applied to the CCTV storage video in order to significantly reduce the amount of video data, and then an image processing is performed on the reconstructed storage video in order to detect a moving object and further to extract metadata thereof, whereby staff members of the integrated control center may efficiently search any possible critical objects in the CCTV storage video.
Recently, pluralities of CCTV cameras are installed for the purpose of crime prevention as well as proof of criminal evidence. The videos taken in these CCTV cameras are delievered to police stations or integrated control center, in which staff members monitor the videos for detecting any possible abnormal behavior or criminal evidence.
As the number of CCTV cameras has rapidly increased, the number of staff members becomes not enough to appropriately handle the cameras. According to the National Police Agency data of 2011, the staff members of Seoul are monitoring 45 CCTV cameras per people in average, which renders the crime prevention uneffective.
In the course of criminal investigation, criminal tracing or lost-child search, it may be necessary to check CCTV storage video. The CCTV storage video has been provided from a plurality of CCTV cameras and stored in a storage device for a period of time (e.g., 7 days). In this case, a small number of staff members are conventionally looking over the massive videos. This type of work is far from efficient.
However, it is impractical to expand the staff members for solving the above-mentioned problem. Alternatively, the intelligent control system has been proposed in which the CCTV videos are analyzed by utilizing image processing technology so as to detect and present objects on which staff members may have attention (i.e., critical objects).
In conventional intelligent control system, a specific person shall be exactly identified in CCTV video in view of features of face, facing direction, facial expression, and size of face image. In order to achieve this design specification, the conventional intelligent control system shall incorporate algorithms of object detection and object context recognition.
The integrated control system generally receives and stores videos from thousands of CCTV cameras. Further, CCTV cameras currently provide high-resolution videos, e.g., a series of frame images of 1920*1088 resolution. In order to appropriately perform the heavy algorithms, i.e. object detection algorithm and object context recognition algorithm, on massive amount of high-resolution videos, the intelligent control system shall be equipped with a very high-performance image analysis server or alternatively with a many numbers of image analysis servers. That is why the intelligent control system is not widely adopted.